mugmanfandomcom-20200214-history
Mugman.net
Mugman.net is the formal website for the web cartoon, Mugman. Appearance (VERSION 1) The site itself is small on most browsers, taking up mostly the middle of the page, with the rest being blackness. The box that holds the site's features has three tabs, Characters, Cartoons, and Stuff. The picture in the middle of the box can be changed by clicking on it. (VERSION 2) When entering the website, it takes you to the page with a heading picture. When you click "Enter!", it takes you to the Cartoons page and you're presented with six tabs. Three of them for selecting Mugman or Plancy's World or Evaporate show. And the four are extras tabs and they're Characters, Music, Store and E-mail Trivia *Both domains mugman.net and mugman.info were ordered on January 20, 2015 as seen in a tweet from Jacob Lenard. *In the files of mugman.net, there appears to be an unused "About" button, which probably was meant to be for the home page. *If you went in the frame on the Cartoons page, the page title would say "Hey! How'd You Get Here?", but a few weeks later, it changed into "Mugman's Cartoons". *There is another domain name, mugman.info, but it is currently blank as of now, with an index as it's homepage with a few things protected by WebGator. *Pic 57 came out later than it was suppose to. *If you mistyped an address Teanna on a computer would show up saying "404 Page not found! Website Updates * Unknown Date - Jacob now moved all of Mugman's stuffs onto his new website called lenstarproductions.com. * March, 2017 - After Lemur's struggle on the character Mugman, he gave up on the site's renovation, and it was canceled... * January 11, 2017 - Lemur plans to update the website as seen on his tweet. The website can't be accessed anymore, it's under construction for a while. * January 8, 2017 - The Music tab is removed, characters page is under construction and some extra videos are added on Evaporate page. * December 13, 2016 - The Music tab is back! * December 6, 2016 - The Music tab was removed from the site. * December ??, 2016 - Store tab was removed from the site * November 26, 2016 - 2 new tabs are now added, Evaporate and Store * November ??, 2016 - The heading of Mugman.net picture is replaced with a new one and Mugman is replaced with a new picture again. Also, the episodes are sorted by years. * September ??, 2016 - The Music tab is added to the website and characters tab is now updated, removing Chickpea, Rye, Onion O'Riely and Vidalia with updated Mugman, Teanna, Pementa and Sunshine pictures. * June 29, 2016 - Mugman.net was updated as a cleaner version since Lemur said he wants to clean his site to find his cartoons easier and said that the old version of Mugman.net was sloppy for some reason. *September 29, 2015 - Hook, Line & Saucer was added to cartoons. *September 10, 2015 - Mugman's pose changed again. *September 6, 2015 - The Big-Mouthed Bumbler added to cartoons. *September 4, 2015 - Pementa's pose and description changed again, Bumbler added to characters. *August 29, 2015 - Character buttons now at the left, minor and major characters sorted, and Onion O' Riley and Phil added. *August 28, 2015 - Pic 68 - 78 added. *August 20, 2015 - One Strike added to cartoons, Sunshine and Pementa's descriptions updated again, also Pementa's background is slightly different. *August 11, 2015 - Mugman at the Driving Range added to cartoons. *July 28, 2015 - Behind the scenes added to stuff, soundtrack thumbnail updated. *July 27, 2015 - 10,000 views added to cartoons. *July 21, 2015 - Saltine's description updated. *July ?, 2015 - Pic 7 and 25 updated. *July 17, 2015 - **The "Good friends with Teanna" part of Saltine's description removed. **Pementa's Page has been added to Stuff *July 16, 2015 - Back button in characters is now smaller, Saltine added to characters. *July 15, 2015 - Pic 57 added. *July 11, 2015 - Storyboards added to Stuff, more things added to Animation Goofs, Mugman's icon button in characters updated. *July 10, 2015 - Mugman's Shower added to cartoons. *July 9, 2015 - Pic 66 and 67 added. *July 7, 2015 - Mugman.net now has an icon *July ?, 2015 - Pic 63 - 65 added *July 2, 2015 - Pic 60 - 62 added. *July ?, 2015 - Pic 28 updated. *July 1, 2015 - Pic 58 and 59 added. *June 30, 2015 - Mugman and the Wand Added to cartoons *June 21, 2015 - Leap the Creek Added to cartoons. *June 13, 2015 - Pementa and Sunshine's pictures changed, again, Pementa's description was also changed. *June 10, 2015 - Scrapped Cartoons Added to cartoons and thumbnails for Pementa's Sister, Creek Jump, Mugman and the Wand were added to the site more songs added to the soundtrack page. *June 4, 2015 - Pic 35 updated *June 3, 2015 - Added even more music. *June ?, 2015 - Pic 27 updated again. *June 2, 2015 - Weird Mugman Dream 2 added to cartoons, cartoons and shorts now separated. *May 30, 2015 - The Mugman ragdolls for Garry's Mod have been added to "Stuff". *May 29, 2015 - Mugman's pose slightly changed. *May 25, 2015 - Dollar Land added to cartooons, even more music added to soundtrack, Pementa's description edited again, Teanna's pose changed again, and a few hours later, Pementa's desciption was changed once again. *May 2, 2015 - More music added to soundtrack, Pementa's Mixtape extended. *April 26, 2015 - Mugman's Headphones added to cartoons, soundtrack page added to Stuff tab. *April ?, 2015 - Pic 56 added. *April 22, 2015 - Mugman and Teanna's poses change again, along with Pementa's, and her description has also been edited. Also the "Collecting stress balls" part of Mugman's description has been removed. *April 16, 2015 - Pic 55 added *April 12, 2015 - Pics 51 - 54 added *April 10, 2015 - Sunshine's Dinner added to cartoons, Sunshine's description has been changed. *April 5, 2015 - Pics 48 - 50 added. *March 28, 2015 - pics 44 - 47 has been added. *March 20, 2015 - The Cricket has been added to Cartoons, pics 42 and 43 added. *March 12, 2015 - pics 35 - 41 has been added. *March 11, 2015 - pic 32, 33, and 34 has been added. * March 9, 2015 -Teanna, Johnny, Papa, and the Free Wizard's descriptions are slightly changed. * March 7, 2015 - **"Opening Sequence" added to Cartoons **Pementa added to Characters **Stuff section added, Animation Goofs added to Stuff * March ?, 2015 - pic29, 30 and 31.png added to the homepage * Feburary 16, 2015 - "Mugman Can't Sleep" gets added to Cartoons * Feburary 13, 2015 - mugman.net opens to the public * January 24, 2015 - Miles releases picture of the mugman.net website in progress, w/ the "About" button * January 20, 2015 - mugman.net and mugman.info gets registered Pictures on Mugman.net's home page *Pic 0 - Same as Pic 26, but positioned differently, and text saying "Just keep waiting, Mugman. Your site will come soon." *Pic 1 - Mugman is riding Sunshine like a horse. *Pic 2 - Mugman and Teanna are watching TV. *Pic 3 - Mugman smiling while standing next to the Free Wizard (Scene from Mugman's Wish) *Pic 4 - Mugman is standing on the sidewalk while he is sad, and some cars are behind him. *Pic 5 - Mugman is with his snowman and Teanna is with her Snow-Teanna *Pic 6 - A roughly drawn Mugman and the farm from Mugman Can't Sleep *Pic 7 (1) - A weird clay model of a morbidly obese Mugman. *Pic 7 (2) - Clay models of Mugman and his old self. *Pic 8 - Johnny and Papa are arguing with each other. *Pic 9 - Mugman is waving. *Pic 10 - Mugman is walking through a hallway with his nighty-night hat (Scene from Mugman Can't Sleep). *Pic 11 - Mugman is relaxing in front of a tree. *Pic 12 - Mugman's computer showing ePeninsula. (Scene from Mugman Gets Into Shape) *Pic 13 - Mugman is heading towards the gym. (Scene from Mugman Gets Into Shape) *Pic 14 - Mugman saying "Hi." to Teanna. (Scene from Mugman's Pet) *Pic 15 - Mugman and Teanna next to each other. *Pic 16 - Mugman shivering in the cold. *Pic 17 - Teanna standing next to the armchair. *Pic 18 - Shows Mugman's feet walking with a shadow. *Pic 19 - Random Mugman drawings. *Pic 20 - The wizard squeeze toy that the Free Wizard is based off of. *Pic 21 - A handmade Mugman model. *Pic 22 - Another picture of the Mugman model. *Pic 23 - Mugman and Sunshine walking down the sidewalk. (Scene from Mugman's Pet) *Pic 24 - Mugman being pulled up by a hook. (Scene from the opening sequence) *Pic 25 (1) - A strange 3D Mugman model. *Pic 25 (2) -Pementa doodling. *Pic 26 - Mugman sitting on bleachers while sad. *Pic 27 (1) - Pementa walking while listening to music * Pic 27 (2) - A 3D model of Mugman smiling. * Pic 27 (3) - Mugman runs down a bridge floating in the sky as a giant Pementa and a giant fish look at each other in the background. *Pic 28 (1) & (2) - All main characters in one picture. *Pic 29 - Different Mugman artwork made by different people. *Pic 30 - A sketch of Mugman giving a thumbs up. *Pic 31 - Mugman backing up from a weird mug monster. *Pic 32 - A colored-pencil drawing of Johnny and Papa laughing at something. *Pic 33 - Mugman in Dr. Robotnik's Mean Bean Machine. *Pic 34 - Mugman in a brown circle. (Scene from the opening sequence) *Pic 35 (1) - Gmod models of Mugman, Teanna, and Johnny. * Pic 35 (2) - A photo of Mugman and Teanna as kids at the beach. * Pic 36 - A colored-pencil drawing of Mugman and Teanna. * Pic 37 - A drawing of Mugman and Pementa. * Pic 38 - Mugman drawn with Jacob Lenard's eyes closed. * Pic 39 - Mugman's Wish being animated. * Pic 40 - More Mugman artwork. * Pic 41 - Mugman being a derp while riding a fish. * Pic 42 - Teanna about to step on something. (Scene from The Cricket) * Pic 43 - A picture of Mugman waving, which was probably made in Flash. * Pic 44 - A colored-pencil drawing of Mugman having a discussion with Pementa. * Pic 45 - A colored-pencil drawing of Mugman and Sunshine. * Pic 46 - A Mugman mug. * Pic 47 - Mugman's house. (Later revealed to be a scene from Garage Sale Day) * Pic 48 - A 3D Mugman in a strange 3D area. * Pic 49 - A front, side, and back view of Mugman * Pic 50 - A collection of Mugman drawings and paintings that seems to be in a computer file. * Pic 51 - Mugman running away from his old self. * Pic 52 - Mugman, Bongo (from Microsoft 3D Movie Maker), and Gustave (also from 3DMM) * Pic 53 - Mugman running in front of an explosion. (Art by Flabbyfinn) * Pic 54 - A crudely made clay sculpture of Mugman. * Pic 55 - A picture of Pementa is hugging Mugman with hearts floating above her head. * Pic 56 - Teanna exercising while Mugman is watching her. * Pic 57 - Teanna on the computer making a confused face. * Pic 58 - Johnny on top of a USA rocket. * Pic 59 - 3D low-poly models of Mugman and Sunshine. * Pic 60 - A title screen for a Mugman game. * Pic 61 - Gmod ragdolls of all the main cast except for Pementa and Papa. * Pic 62 - Mugman, Teanna and Sunshine with multi colored outlines. * Pic 63 - Mugman walking while angry. * Pic 64 - The low-poly Mugman with a Mugman sign above him. * Pic 65 - Mugman running away from Wild Woody. * Pic 66 - Low-poly Mugman and a low-poly Pementa walking past by Dodgie's * Pic 67- A low-poly Johnny and Papa moving a box. * Pic 68 - Mugman at a beach. * Pic 69 - A weird-faced Mugman pointing at a weird-faced Teanna. * Pic 70 - A low-poly Mugman with a low-poly Sunshine walking across Wegdwood in an upcoming Mugman game. * Pic 71 - A low-poly Teanna talking. * Pic 72 - Low-poly Mugman waking up from bed. * Pic 73 - Mugman sitting with the Big-Mouthed Bumbler. * Pic 74 - A pixelated Mugman game. * Pic 75 - Mugman in a weird area with a weird looking Teanna behind him. * Pic 76 - A badly-drawn Mugman sitting on a box in the middle of the ocean. * Pic 77 - A weirdly-drawn Mugman and Pementa. * Pic 78 - Low-poly Mugman and low-poly Sunshine in Wedgwood, with shading. * Pic 79 - 3D Sunshine looking at 3D Mugman And 3D Teanna while they're sitting on a couch * Pic 80 - One Pementa playing saxophone, another one playing Drumkit and a last one playing bass Gallery Category:Websites